Print systems are arranged to output a printed image onto a suitable print substrate. Certain print systems are arranged to move a print substrate in a media transport direction, whilst a printhead scans orthogonally to the media transport direction along a print axis. A bidirectional scanning print system incorporates a print mechanism that moves a printhead in both directions along the print axis so as to scan back and forth across the print substrate. In a print system, it is desired to obtain good image quality by minimizing dot placement error and thus reducing image artifacts such as grain and banding.